First Kiss
by roseangel013
Summary: It was getting late and Noah and Rex were finishing their basketball game, but ended up starting something new. Establishing Noex.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first ever Generator Rex, Noex fanfic. Actually it's my first fanfic EVER, so please don't hate me if this is awful. I was so scared when I wrote this that I was shaking and laughing out of nervousness the whole time. I REALLY hope that you guys like it. Before I get started, I want to thank Bramblerose4. If it wasn't for her, I would have never even made this fanfic. If you haven't checked out her fanfics, you really should because you are really missing out. Also check out her partner in crime Jessica499499 as well. They both do some killer work. But you didn't click this because you want to just read an author's note, so onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters. If I did Rex and Noah would have been together since the end of Lockdown. And we would see more of him, and Circe probably not at all.**

First Kiss

The boys had been playing basketball for about two hours now when Noah realized that it was starting to get dark and asked, "So Rex, ready to give up yet?" in a taunting tone.

"Why? Tired? Wanna try again tomorrow?" Rex countered with a smirk as he and Noah stood face to face while dribbling the ball.

"Not a chance in hell Salazar. I only ask because the person who makes this final shot has to be deemed the winner, 'cause we have to get going." Noah said with a grin.

"Ok. Fine. Just know that I will be the winner." Rex said confidently.

"Not even in your dreams Rex." Noah said with a hint of… seduction?

Rex was a little bit confused at first, but was snapped out of it when Noah stole the ball from him and made a beeline to the other end of the court. Rex was right on his tail. He ran faster than he wanted to and ended up in front of Noah. Noah, surprised by Rex's sudden appearance stopped dead on his tracks. Rex stopped two feet on front of him.

"Ready to lose?" Noah asked looking up at the hoop.

"Never in a million years." Rex said staring directly at Noah's lips.

Rex always felt like he could tell Noah anything, but he never felt comfortable telling him about his true feelings towards the blond. He thought that if he told him, then Noah would be so freaked or grossed out, that he would never want to see Rex again. He would rather stay friends with Noah than have him hate him for his stupid feelings.

Noah was about to take the shot, when Rex tried to knock the ball out of his hand, but ended up using too much force and landed on top of the blond. They landed pretty hard on the ground, and Noah had the wind blown out of him. He then had a hard time regaining his breath. Rex realized how hard they landed and looked at his friend, only to see him practically suffocating. He didn't even think as he pressed his lips to Noah's and breathed into him, giving him back his breath.

Noah was caught off guard by the sudden actions of his best friend. He never thought that Rex would ever do something like this.

When Rex thought that Noah had gotten enough oxygen back into his lungs he began to pull away, only to feel Noah wrap his arms around his neck keeping him down, kissing him passionately. It was Rex's turn to be caught off guard by the sudden actions of his best friend. At first he kinda just sat there, wide eyed staring at the blond haired teen beneath him, but realized what was going on and closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side to return the kiss.

Noah, feeling Rex return his kiss, let out a soft moan. He didn't think that he would ever get the chance to kiss Rex again, so he cherished ever second of it. Rex pulled out of Noah's embrace slightly and pulled away from his lips to breathe and give Noah a chance to regain the same breath that Rex had stolen, given back, and stole again. Rex tried to sit up, but Noah wouldn't have it, so they kinda just lie there in silence, staring at each other, until Rex finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for knocking you down so hard."

"It's ok Rex, I am so sorry for kissing you. I don't know what came over me." Noah said in a somewhat panicked voice. Rex looked at him confused and then chuckled lightly. "Why are you laughing Rex?" Noah asked now more confused than anything else.

"Because Noah. I'm not. I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time now. I just haven't been able to build up the courage to tell you how I truly feel about you." Rex immediately put his hand over his mouth as he realized that he said too much.

Noah looked up at him wide eyed and asked, "What do you mean 'tell me how you truly feel'?" Noah asked mesmerized.

Rex let out a sigh before answering. "Noah I have had feelings for you for a very long time now, and I never told you about them because I thought that you would hate me for feeling that way towards you. I know that what I feel is wrong, but the truth is… I love you Noah." Rex answered and as he did, he turned his head to the side in shame, only to have Noah stop him and make him look at him.

"Rex are you serious?" he asked in a serious and curious tone.

"More than I have ever been about anything in my entire life." Rex answered with a small speck of hope in his eyes and voice.

"Well then I am honored to say that I feel the exact same way. And that I love you too Rex."

Rex feeling his heart swell in his chest, leaned down to kiss Noah twice as passionately as the first time. Noah leaned into the kiss and this time it was Rex who let out the passionate moan.

The two boys lay there on the ground making out until they heard Providence jets heading towards them. Rex broke their kiss to get up and help up his new boyfriend as they when to go sit on a bench, hand in hand, waiting Providence to come pick Rex up.

**A/N: It actually didn't take me as long to write this story as I thought it would. Only an hour and a half. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you all have to say. Good or bad, it's all a compliment to me. I have to give credit to Bramblerose4 for writing out the summary. I was completely stumped for some reason. Lol. Put me on alert because I might do more Noex fanfics, but only if I get reviews. And who knows I might do some of your other favorite Cartoon Network shows too, such as Young Justice, Ben 10 etc. Oh, and I'm sure you guys noticed in my disclaimer that I said that if I owned Generator Rex that Circe wouldn't be in it, well just to clear this up, it's not that I don't like Circe, it's just that I don't think that she is right for Rex. Well not as right as Noah anyway. So awesome sauce and keep the Noex alive. Thanks bunches guys.**


End file.
